The present invention relates to an autotransfusion apparatus for blood or similar body fluid. Such an apparatus comprises:
(a) an evacuatable, vacuum-resistant container having a bottom part and a cover part, with PA1 (a1) an inlet opening for the body fluid arranged in the cover part, PA1 (a2) an outlet opening for the body fluid having a screen which covers the outlet opening, and PA1 (a3) an opening to produce a gas-flow connection to a space having a gas pressure which differs from the inside of the container. PA1 (b) the outlet opening also be arranged in the cover part, PA1 (c) the opening for gas pressure which differs from the inside of the container is arranged in the bottom part, and PA1 (d) a pressure-deformable membrane which is impervious to the body fluid PA1 (d1) is hermetically fastened at its edge between the bottom and cover parts, PA1 (d2) divides the container into a gas-filled bottom space and a cover space, sealed from same, to receive the body fluid, and PA1 (d3) is adapted to be applied essentially both against the inner contour of the cover part and against the inner contour of the bottom part under the influence of a fluid pressure.
In surgical operations, for instance in the fields of heart surgery, vascular surgery, accident surgery and orthopedics, there are frequently large, rapid losses of blood which today are generally still compensated for by donor blood. Donor blood, however, may transmit disease (for instance, hepatitis). Furthermore, donor blood which is frequently several weeks old lacks the coagulation elements (coagulation factors and blood platelets), which have been destroyed by storage. It is therefore urgently necessary to have apparatus available which is adapted to recover the blood which collects in the body cavities during an operation and return it to the patient in order to reduce the use of donor blood and substantially retain the blood coagulation elements.